Episode 8111 (24th April 2013)
Plot Katy's hungover. Ryan offers to make her some breakfast. Michelle advises Katy to forget Ryan and try and sort things out with Chesney. Tim calls at No.11 with Faye. Sean notices how tired Faye looks and she explains how she went to the cinema with her dad and hasn't had any breakfast. Tina's thrilled when she gets a call from the police to say they've caught the guy who burgled her flat and retrieved most of her belongings. Gary offers to run her to the police station and Tina's grateful. Leanne arrives in the bookies and to Peter's horror, marches behind the counter explaining that she's come to save the business before he runs it into the ground. Sean lets slip to Anna how Faye stayed up late, didn't have time for breakfast. Anna's furious and vows to have it out with Tim but Owen calms her down, pointing out that she'll only upset Faye. Intent on building bridges, Chesney sets off to find Katy. He's gutted when he spots her leaving Ryan's flat having clearly stayed out all night. Mary calls at No.7 and insists on cooking a meal for Dev and the twins. As Mary makes to leave, Asha and Aadi insist that she stays for a game of Monopoly. Mary's delighted and even Dev's pleased to have her company. When Katy confesses to staying the night at Ryan's flat, Owen is furious and tells her to make up her mind who she wants. Leanne tells Peter it's time they gave the bookies a makeover to boost business but Peter points out there's no money to fund it. When Michelle suggests to Ryan he should leave Katy alone and that it's only a crush, Ryan snaps at her, telling her to back off. Tommy's annoyed to see Gary with Tina again. Tina explains that she's got her things back from the police station but unfortunately they didn't find her dad's wedding ring. Katy tries again to make peace with Chesney and assures him she didn't sleep with Ryan but Chesney remains angry. Tommy invites Tina out for lunch at the bistro and she agrees. Tommy's pleased. Broken-hearted, Chesney tells Fiz how Katy spent the night at Ryan's flat and he's lost her forever. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Owen Armstrong Construction - Yard Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chesney is devastated when she spots Katy leaving Ryan's flat, having clearly stayed the night; and Leanne tells Peter she is returning to work at the bookies. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,160,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2013 episodes